A Little Tied Up With You
by QueenofFurbys
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin get themselves in a tight situation and decide to make good use of their time. A bagginshield/Thilbo fanfiction. Rated T for some steamy events and mild language, hope you enjoy!


Bilbo sat flustered on Thorin's lap wondering how they had gotten into this situation. His wrists were bound behind Thorin's back and Thorin's behind his, forcing Bilbo to practically sit on him. The bondage created the look of a forced hug, and left little space between the two. The close contact was making Bilbo blush a deep red and he was trying greatly to avoid awkward eye contact with the dwarf king.

"_Damn Elves." _Thorin thought, rethinking previous events. They were just passing through Mirkwood territory, when a group of Elves decided they were trespassing and attacked. They had carried the others off somewhere, but tied up him and Bilbo for humiliation and left them. It was bad enough the dwarf had affections for the Halfling, but this was too much; soon Thorin would break.

Just to make matters worse a slight breeze blew by, wafting Bilbo's scent through the air. Thorin inhaled the scent of cinnamon and smoke, and brought Bilbo closer to his warm chest.

"Bilbo…" Thorin muttered, breaking the thick silence they had held for so long.

Bilbo hesitantly looked up into his eyes. The sunset around them reflected in Thorin's intense blue eyes, giving the illusion of a fire slowly dying by a fierce storm. Thorin noticed the flushed look of Bilbo's face and leaned forward until their foreheads were resting against each other.

"Thorin, what-," Bilbo was cut off as Thorin quickly closed the gap between them pressing their lips together. Thorin's lips were a bit tough but warm as they molded with Bilbo's in a fluid motion that felt natural to them both. Bilbo continued to kiss back until they were both out of breath, breaking the heated kiss.

Thorin was furious of their position. He wanted to run his hands all over the hobbit, under his shirt, over his silky skin, and through his lush locks, claiming the halfling as his, but his bonds held his hands in place. He let out a frustrated sigh as the once gentle breeze grew cooler. Thorin felt Bilbo shiver against him and pulled him as close as he could, breathing into his neck to give him warmth.

"Do you know how long I've waited to do that?" Thorin whispered huskily into Bilbo's ear. "Ever since I first saw you to the moment you bravely stood up for me and saved my life, you stirred something deep inside me, something I've never felt before…tell me…dear hobbit…is this what they call love?"

"I-I don't deserve this-s, I-I mean I don't know h-h-how to deal with th-his kinda thing…" Bilbo stuttered nervously. "This whole time I've just been a burden to you and you've had to look after me like a lost puppy…I didn't think…well…that you would admire me so."

Thorin looked at the hobbit who was avoiding his gaze by staring at the ground. "Bilbo look at me…" The hobbit continued to gaze towards the ground. "Bilbo…LOOK!" The dwarf yelled suddenly startling the halfling and causing him to look him in the eye. The hobbit's face was a deep red, blushing from ear to ear as Thorin looked intensely in his eyes. "Don't you EVER say you are a burden… you mean more to me than all the gold waiting for me at home."

Thorin didn't wait for a reply and roughly kissed Bilbo again catching him by surprise. Thorin licked Bilbo's lips awaiting permission, then entered his hot wet mouth. Their tongues fought and Thorin quickly won dominance. Bilbo began moaning into the kiss, then pushed the dwarf away.

Thorin gave a confused look, but then Bilbo motioned towards the dagger hanging freely on Thorin's belt. Bilbo slowly moved his hand downward until the rope binding his hands was rubbing against the dagger. The hobbit moved his hands quickly creating friction with the dagger and began cutting the ropes. Eventually they snapped; excited, Bilbo freed his hands and grabbed Thorin's dagger. He turned around with his back to Thorin, still in his hold, and began working on his ropes.

Thorin took advantage of their current position and began to kiss down Bilbo's neck as he cut his bonds tasting mild smoke and cinnamon . The hobbit jumped at the sudden warmth and sighed into the light kisses. With one final jerk Bilbo had freed the dwarf king of the ropes and began to rub his wrists bringing them to his lips to kiss. After he did this Thorin grabbed Bilbo's hands holding them within his own large, calloused, ones.

Just as Bilbo turned to kiss him a large shout rang out in the distance.

"THORIN!...BILBO!...WHERE ARE YOU?!" the familiar voices of Kili and Fili shouted.

"Damn them and their ungodly timing" Thorin bellowed, standing up and gently lifting the hobbit with him.

"Well, we should go find them, they must have gotten away from the elves." Bilbo sighed disappointed and grabbed Thorin's hand bringing back his blush.

"Agreed." Thorin held his hand and they began their trek for the lost dwarves. "Don't worry dear Bilbo we can always finish what we started later." The dwarf smirked and reached around to lightly smack the hobbit's rear end.

"Uhhhh…ye-yeah." The hobbit stuttered. It appeared the Lonely Mountain wasn't the only unexpected journey waiting for him.


End file.
